Chibi Assassin
by NekoDeko-Sama
Summary: Summary : Nesia adalah seorang seorang gadis remaja yang berprofesi sebagai assassin di malam hari. akan tetapi kehidupanny berubah setelah dia terkena sebuah serum aneh dari target yang akan di bunuhnya. [ RnR yaaa.. hehehe.. ]


**# Disclaimer #**

**Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya **

**Chibi Assassin ( The Little Assassin ) © Kuro Nekohime-Chan**

**Genre : Crime - Romance  
**

**Pair : **

**Nesia Kuspaharani/ Kirana Dirgantara ( Indonesia ) (OC)**

**Honda Kiku ( Japan )**

**Arthur Kirkland ( United Kingdom )**

**DLDR (Don't like Don't read) and RnR (read and Review)**

# Chapter 1 #

Meloncat di antara gedung pencakar langit memang mustahil atau sulit bagi seorang gadis pada umumnya tapi di dunia ini apa sih yang mustahil semuanya bisa di lakukan dan bisa terjadi.

Meloncat di antara gedung untuk melakukan ' sesuatu ' dan tanpa diketahui oleh target dan orang di sekitarnya adalah kegiatan malam hariku yang bisa dikata part time job. aku berada di dekatnya dalam jarak radius 10 meter. kusiapkan Riffle Sniperku tak lupa ku gunakan alat peredam lalu kuarahkan ke targetku. Targetku malam ini adalah seorang pria paruh baya. dia salah satu pebisnis terkenal di bidang kesehatan karena bisnis yang ia lakoni sangat maju dan sukses menyebakan pesaing bisnisnya iri kepadanya dan menggunakan cara curang untuk menyingkirkannya yaitu menyewa seorang assassin untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di duna ini. Ironis sekali hanya karna iri hati seseorang dapat mengakhiri hidup seseorang.

Bidikanku selalu tepat sasaran dan selalu di tempat yang sama yaitu di leher. Aku menyukai membidik di daerah leher karena aku suka melihat korban-korbanku tersiksa dan meninggal secara sengsara. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya korban-korbanku yang tak bisa bernafas, merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat sakit, dan mengalami pendarahan hebat hingga meninggal.

Dan betapa sialnya hari ini ada seorang yang menyadari keberadanku. ' Tch.. menyebalkan aku harus membuang-buang waktuku tapi mungkin aku akan bersenang-senang malam ini ' batinku

Aku meloncat dan berlari ke arah ruangan yang terdapat target dan dua orang yang menurutku seorang bodyguard.

" siapa disana?! " kata salah satu bodyguard. Kulihat mereka ketakutan tetapi menutupinya dengan menodongkan senjata padaku. siapa yang tidak takut saat menggetahui seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional berada di hadapan mereka dan membawa mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Yaa.. mimpi buruk aku adalah Nightmare

" aku adalah dewa kematian kalian. yaa.. secara teknis bisa dikata seperti itu " candaku

" tch.. itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi " kata seorang bodyguard yang kulihat telah memegang sebuah Survival Knife dan bersiap menyerang ku

" ohh? Tak percaya? Baiklah aku akan buat kalian percaya " kataku dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Aku suka melihat wajah ketakutan mereka.

Ku tarik katana di balik jubah hitamku ku tebaskan ke arah leher seorang bodyguard akan tetapi dia bisa menghindar dari seranganku dan aku mendapat serangan mendadak dari belakang dengan begitu gampangnya aku menghindari serangan mendadak tersbut.

' tch.. merepotkan ' batinku. Aku menghindar dari serangan mereka tapi itu tidaklah berlangsung lama disaat mereka berhenti sejenak dengan kecepatan yang ku tingkatkan kutusukan katanaku ke leher salah satu bodyguard dan kulihat dia tak bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi lalu ku tusukan ke dada bodyguard itu dia berteriak nyaring dan sangat memekakan telinga saat ku menebas perutnya dan mengeluarkan organ tubuhnya lalu ku potong lidahnya dan menusuk kedua matanya dan tanpa rasa jijik ku hujamkan tusukan-tusukan di tubuh korbanku tak jarang darah segar mengenai jubah dan topeng rubahku. Aku sangat menkmati saat-saat _menyiksa-hingga-mati_ seperti ini biasanya aku membunuh dari jarak jauh dan itu tak terlalu menyenakan bagiku

" Ahh! Aku lupa dengan yang satunya lagi " ucapku. Aku hampir lupa dengan yang satu lagi sangking menikmati acara siksa-menyiksa.

Aku berbalik dan mendapat korbanku berada di sudut ruangan sedang meringkuk ketakutan betapa menyenangkan saat-saat seperti ini menikmati wajah ketakuan, melihat mereka memohon untuk hidup, dan pasrah akan kejadian mengerikan yang mereka bayangkan akan segera ku wujudkan yaitu kematian.

Sama seperti korban sebelumnya ku tusukan katanaku ke lehernya. Dia berteriak kesakitan dan akhirnya dia tak bisa bernafas tapi dengan cepat ku tebaskan katanaku ke arah perut korbanku lalu terburailah usus-ususnya. dia melihat usus-ususnya yang terburai degan tatapan horror yaa.. ini adalah bagian terhorrornya. Aku tarik ususnya lalu ku potong-potong hingga absurd bentuknya lalu ku tusuk jantungnya beberapa kali sama seperti bodyguard tadi ku potong lidahnya dan menusuk kedua matanya lalu ku tusuk-tusuk jasad korbanku layaknya sedang memotong daging. Aku melihat jam tanganku yang berlumuran darah menunjukan pukul 02:46 pm. Ku lihat keadaan ruangan ini aroma karat khas darah memenuhi ruangan ini , dinding yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah dan furniture yang berlumuran darah. aku merasa puas sangat puas malah

Ku keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa kekawatiran akan tertangkap. Tentu saja sebelum keluar semua bukti dan jejak sudah ku hilangkan.

Ku melompati gedung-gedung dan akhirnya tiba di base untuk melaporan kesuksesan misiku. Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas yang di dominasi warna putih dan hitam, terdapat meja kayu yang besar dan kuat di tengah ruangan tersebut dan tak lupa beberapa kursi di sekitar meja tersbut

" lama sekali kau " kata masterku dengan tegas

" aku bersenang-senang, tak salah kan? " kataku sambil meletakan Riffleku ke atas meja lalu di susul dengan katana dan topengku

" berapa yang kau bunuh? " tanya masterku yang berambu blonde yang tersisir rapih kebelakang

" sejauh ini cuma tiga " jawabku dengan enteng

" ada yang melihatmu? " tanya masterku lagi

" sudah kubunuh.. " ucapku singkat

" baiklah.. pulanglah dan beristirahatlah.. akan ku hubungi jika ada misi selanjutnya " master memberiku sebuah tas yang berisi pakaian bersih yang tentunya sudah ku siapkan sebelumnya

" Thanks master " ku ambil tas tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi wanita untuk membersikan sisa-sisa darah korban di tubuhku

Setelah usai berbenah diri aku keluar dari base yang sangat tersembunyi di bawah tanah dan langsung ku lajukan motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartementku untuk beristirahat.

Sesampainya di apartemenku ku lempar asal kunci motorku ke atas meja lalu ku langkah kan kakiku ke kamar mandi lalu menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi setelah mandi ku kenakan pakain tidurku. Tubuhku sangat lelah setelah melompat kesana-kemari layaknya tupai. tanpa komado lagi saat ku baringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang empuk tak membutuhkan waktu lama kesadaranku lenyap ke dunia mimpi walau aku tak pernah bermimpi lagi sejak aku menjadi seorang pembunuh bedarah dingin.

.

.

.

Sang raja hari mulai menampakan dirinya secara perlahan dan karena ulahnya pula aku merasa terganggu dan akhirnya aku bangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar mandi tapi sebelum itu aku mengambil seragam miliku dan mulai bersiap ke sekolah walau kantuk masih mendera

Setelah sarapan seadanya lalu aku berjalan keluar dari apartementku yang sebelumnya sudah ku kunci pintunya ku keluarkan sepeda dari parkiran khusus dan mulai meninggalkan apartementku. Jalanan tampak mulai ramai seperi biasanya dan banyak toko yang baru di buka untuk bisnis setelah lima belas menit mengendarai sepeda akhirnya tiba lah aku di kompleks sekolah Hetalia International School disana terdapat elementary school, junior high school dan senior high school. Area senior high school berada agak kebelakang jadi membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk tiba disana.

Aku berjalan di koridor dengan santai beberapa siswi menyapaku dan kubalas dengan senyuman terbaikku. Yaa.. semuanya hanyalah acting belaka, hanya sekedar untuk membangun sebuah image yang baik. Saat aku memasuki kelasku XI-2 banyak yang menyapaku ku balas dengan senyuman lagi. Suasana kelas sangatlah ribut dan banyak yang membentuk kelompok-kelompok hanya untuk bergossip ria atau menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang teraktual. Aku menaruh tasku di atas meja lalu bergabung dengan salah satu kelompok di kelasku yang sedang membahas tentang kejadian pembunuhan tadi malam.

" ah! Nesia duduk disini " aku berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang di tunjuk temanku

" ada apa? Kayaknya seru sekali.. aku ketinggalan ya? " tak lupa ku sertai senyuman terbaikku

" ada pembunuhan sadis nan tragis lohh korbannya pengusaha lagi " lanjut teman ku dengan hebohnya

" pembunuhnya hanya menembak pengusaha itu tapi dia menyiksa bodyguardnya.. Ihh! Katanya sampai jasad korbannya tidak bisa di identifikasi lagi " aku hanya menyimak cerita temanku karena aku tau kronologi asli ceritanya

" kira-kira siapa pembunuhnya yaa? Dia sadis sekali.. menakutkan! " aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu tapi untung tidak ada yang mempehatikanku

" entahlah tapi semoga pelakunya cepat tertangkap " semua temanku mengangguk setuju

' tertangkap? Tch.. yang benar saja ' batinku

Bell telah berbunyi dan syukurnya langsung menghentikan percakapan tentang kasus itu. Seorang guru memasuki kelas kami dan memulai pelajaran pertama kami dan aku mulai mengantuk karena tadi malam tidurku hanya sebentar jadi mungkin tak masalah kalau aku tidur di kelas saat ini

.

.

.

Bell berdentang menunjukan bahwa saat ini waktu istirahat. aku bernjak dari kursiku dan tiba-tiba smartphoneku bergetar. Ku lihat satu pesan masuk dari nomer tak di kenal tak butuh waktu lama ku buka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

" _tempat biasa. Sekarang. " _

' menyebalkan.. pasti membahas misi lagi ' batinku

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke atap sekolah jika telat pasti akan di hadiahi sebuah belati menggoresi tubuh ku. Setibanya di atap aku menemukan semua anggota teamku

" yoo.. " sapaku

" ada info baru lohh.. " kata Katyusha riang

Katyusha Braginskaya adalah seorang gadis berkebangsaan Ukraina yang bertugas di belakang monitor. Tugas dia mencari infromasi, menyebarkan virus, menyadap, hacking, dan sebangsanya

" misi baru? " tanyaku dan di hadiahi sebuah pukulan di kepala oleh Eliza

" apa hanya misi dan misi di kepalamu? " ucap Eliza dengan nada ketus. Natasha hanya menertawakanku dan tidak berniat membelaku begitu pula dengan Katyusha

Elizaveta Herdevary adalah seorang gadis berkebangsaan Hungary yang bertugas sebagai Leader. Dialah yang membuat rencana di semua misi yang kita dapat dan hebatnya belum ada satu kasus pun yang terungkap

Natasha Arlofskaya adalah seorang gadis berkebangsaan Belarus yang bertugas di lapangan sama sepertiku. Dia seorang pembunuh yang profesional dan cara membunuhnya juga sadis

Sedangkan aku adalah Nesia Kuspaharani seorang gadis berkebangsaan indonesia yang bertugas di lapangan. Sama seperti natasha tapi bedanya cara membunuh ku lebih kearah penyiksaan

Kami di kenal sebagai Nightmare. Karena kami selalu beraksi di malam hari dan secara diam-diam dan tiba-tiba bagaikan mimpi buruk yang datang tak terduga

" master telah merekrut beberapa orang. Dan kabarnya mereka sama seperti kita " kata Natasha

" apa kinerja kita kurang memuaskan? " tanyaku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku

" kurasa tidak. Pasti master punya alasan untuk ini " kata Eliza

" oh yaa.. sebentar ada pertemuan dengan master mungkin kita akan mengetahui alasannya " kata Katyusha

" baiklah.. jangan ada telat, jangan lupa gunakan seragam kalian dan kembalilah ke kegiatan kalian masing-masing " perintah Eliza

Tak butuh perintah lagi kami langsung membubarkan diri dan kembali beraktifitas biasa layaknya gadis pada umumnya

.

.

.

Setelah bell berdentang menunjukan waktu untuk siswa pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menyapa teman-temanku yang masih berada di dalam kelas setelah itu aku berjalan ke parkiran dan bertemu Eliza disana kami hanya saling menatap tapi aku mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu seakan dia berkata jangan-sampai-telat dan akhirnya Eliza memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan area sekolah tak lama kemudian aku menyusunya meninggalkan area sekolah.

Malam pun tiba. Aku berjalan melewati koridor-koridor base yang sepi dan akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah ruangan yang khusus untuk pertemuan atau meeting. Ku lihat semua anggota team ku telah duduk dengan anggunnya disana bersama seorang pria yang tak di kenal.

' aku telat lagi ' batinku

" maaf.. aku telat " ucapku

" duduklah.. saya akan memulai pertemuan ini " perintah master. Aku langsung menempati kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah natasha

" Selamat malam semua.. seperti yang kalian lihat.. ada seorang pria di hadapan kalian dan saya persilahkan untuk memperkenalkan diri " kata master

Pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan hendak memperkenalkan diri.

" terima kasih atas kesempatanya saya akan langsung memperkenalkan diri.. nama saya Vash Zwingli.. tujuan saya kemari ingin menyerahkan surat resmi dari pemerintahan. " kami terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah utusan pemerintah

" apa kamu sendirian? " tanya maser dengan curiga

" ya.. saya sendirian dan mohon kerja samanya " katanya dengan tegas

Kulihat master membaca surat yang di serahkan oleh utusan pemerintah itu. Tak ada ekspresi yang dapat ku baca dan akhirnya master membuka suara

" baiklah.. katakan pada bosmu aku setuju " master menuliskan sesuatu dan memberi stampel di kertas tersebut lalu di masukan ke dalam amplop yang berwarna hitam

" terima kasih atas kerja samanya.. saya mohon diri " kata Vash lalu menghilang di balik pintu

" master.. jelaskan pada kami " kata Eliza

" apa ini berita buruk? " tanya Katyusha dengan penasaran

" tenang.. mereka ingin kita membantu mereka " kata master sambil menyeruput black coffeenya

" membantu? " tanya ku

" iya.. ini misi kalian.. bunuhlah seorang ilmuan di sebuah lab yang berada di sebelah timur kota ini. Dia telah menculik beberapa anggota militer dan di curigai dia sedang menciptakan sesuatu yang buruk " jelas master

" misi di terima " kata Eliza

" okay girls.. kita akan melakukannya seperti biasanya.. Natasha pergi menyelamatkan para anggota militer itu berhati-hatilah pastinya di sana penjagaannya sangat ketat dan kamu Nesia pergilah membunuh ilmuan itu.. sedangkan Katyusha dan aku akan berusaha melemahkan penjagaan mereka dari sini.. jelas semua? " kata Eliza

" di mengerti " ucap kami serentak

Aku dan Natasha menyiapkan senjata-senjata kami dan tak lupa menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk menghapuskan jejak dan bukti. Setelah mengecek semuanya dan menyiapakan beberapa rencana aku dan Natasha langsung menuju tempat di mana target kami berada. Karena tempatnya cukup jauh kami menggunakan mobil untuk menuju kesana. Sesampainya disana kami langsung berpencar sesuai rencana.

' letak target berada di arah jam sembilan dan jaraknya sebelas meter dari posisi mu ' kata Katyusha melalui alat komunikasi wireless yang terpasang di telingaku.

Aku berjalan sesuai instruksi dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih ku buka secara perlahan lalu mengamati ruangan tersebut dan menemukan targetku sedang melakukan interaksi dengan bahan-bahan kimia dan nampaknya dia belum menyadari keberadaanku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya secara perlahan dan saat aku meyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dia terkejut dan mengenai lengan sebelah kirinya dan dia langsung berlari menuju sebuah lemari dan mengambil sesuatu. Aku tak ingin memberikan dia kesempatan di saat aku menusukan katanaku ke arah jantungnya dia menancapkan sebuah alat suntik ke lenganku yang terdapat sebuah serum berwarna violet yang tak di ketahui apa dampaknya.

" setidaknya ini akan menghentikanmu untuk menjadi pembunuh walau sementara " kata ilmuan itu sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

Aku belum merasakan dampak dari serum itu. Tapi aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk tanpa pikir panjang langsung ku kabari kejadian ini ke Katyusha dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputku dan Natasha secepatnya.

Aku menghilangkan bukti dan jejak yang dapat memungkinkan aku tertangkap dengan cepat setelah yakin semua sudah aman aku keluar dari gedung itu bersama Natasha tiba-tiba tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Aku terjatuh begitu saja dan merasakan sakit yang hebat di sekujur tubuhku.

" Na-Natasha t-tolong aku.. " kata ku dan di saat yang sama mobil yang akan kami tumpangi tiba. Kesadaranku semakin bekurang, akhirnya menggelap dan menghilang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku bangun dari tidurku yang lelap menyesuaikan mataku dengan terangnya cahaya di sekitarku. Aku tak tahu di mana keberadaanku saat ini tapi disaat memperhatikan ruangan ini lebih teliti ternyata ini ruang rawat di base. Aku merasa aman setelah tahu di mana keeradaanku saat aku hendak memposisikan tubuhku dengan nyaman aku merasakan keanehan yang terjadi di tubuhku dan aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku

' apa yang terjadi pada ku? ' batinku

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka dan munculah beberapa orang ternyata itu Eliza, Master, Roderich, dan seorang dokter

" hai Nesia.. bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhmu? " tanya dokter itu

" belum.. berapa lama aku tertidur? " aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan suaraku jadi sedikit lebih tinggi atau cempreng.

" sekitar hampir sebulan " kata Eliza. Aku melihat ke arah kakiku yang menjadi lebih pendek

" tunggu apa yang terjadi pada ku? Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh ku " kata ku

" tubuhmu mengecil layaknya anak yang berumur 5 tahun " kata master

" hahaha.. lelucon yang lucu " tawa ku

" itu benar Nesia.. yang di katakan Master itu benar adanya dan itu semua karena serum yang di suntikan ilmuan itu ke tubuh mu" kata Roderich yang meyurutkan tawaku

" hah? Yang benar saja!.. jangan mempermainkan aku! " kataku setengah membentak. Eliza mengambil sebuah cermin yang cukup besar di atas meja dan mengarahkannya kepadaku. Aku terkejut setengah mati saat melihat bayangan anak kecil di cermin itu adalah aku.

" ilmuan itu memang gila..! " kata ku dengan sedikit histeris

" Nesia kami mempunyai beberapa kabar untuk mu.. " kata Master

" apa itu? " kataku

' hal gila apa lagi yang akan ku dengar? ' batinku

" kamu akan kembali seperti sebelumnya akan tetapi akan memerlukan waktu yang lama "

" berapa lama aku akan berwujud sepert ini? " tanyaku

" paling cepat sekitar setahun atau mungkin beberapa tahun yang akan datang " kata Roderich membuatku menjadi semakin frustasi menghadapi kenyataan

" jadi kamu akan di bebas tugaskan selama kamu berwujud seperti ini dan akan di tugaskan kembali jika kamu sudah kembali normal " kata master

" kami tahu ini berat untuk kamu percaya tapi istirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan terlalu di pikirkan atau nanti akan berdampak pada kesehatanmu " kata dokter

Lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan ini meninggalkan aku yang masih shock setelah mendengar penjelasan dari mereka

' apa ini karma ku? ' batinku

Ku pejamkan mata ku untuk menjernihkan pikiran ku tak lupa ku tarik nafas perlahan-lahan dan mencoba untuk tidur tapi aku tak bisa tidur. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa merenung memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan kondisi seprti ini.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan banyak terapi dan rutin melakukan cek up akhirnya aku di perbolehkan untuk keluar dari ruang rawat ku. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor demi koridor untuk bertemu master di ruangannya. Walau tubuhku berubah menjadi anak kecil tapi itu tak berpengaruh pada ingatan dan insting pembunuhku dan mungkin aku harus mensyukuri itu karena aku tak perlu lagi mengikuti latihan yang tak berperikemanusiaan untuk mengasah instingku. Sesampainya di depan pintu aku mengetuk pintu lalu aku berjinjit untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

' membuka pintu saja tak sampai.. apa lagi untuk berparkour ria.. ' batinku

Aku melihat ada seorang pria tak di kenal, Eliza dan master yang berada di ruangan tersebut aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan di bahas dan apa ini menyangkut tubuhku yang mengecil?. Saat aku duduk ternyata aku mengalami sedikit kesusahan untuk melihat sekitar lalu aku berjalan ke rak buku mengambil beberapa buku tebal dan menaruhnya di atas kursi lalu ku duduki

" nahh.. kalau begini aku bisa melihat semunya " kata ku riang dan membuat seisi ruangan ini tertawa

" jangan tertawa! " bentak ku sambil menahan malu.

" hahaha.. okay.. okay " tawa Eliza.

" bagamana keadaanmu? " tanya master.

" keadaanku cukup baik dan tak normal " kataku ketus. Master hanya tersenyum maklum justru Eliza yang tampak ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak akan tetapi dia menjaga imagenya.

" baguslah.. seperti yang kamu lihat ada seorang pria di hadapan mu, bukan? Dia yang akan mengasuhmu mulai saat ini " kata Master dengan senyum anehnya.

' mengasuh? Untuk ku? JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU BUKAN BALITA! ' batinku.

Eliza memberikanku secarik kertas melalui bawah meja lalu ku buka perlahan tanpa melihat ke arah kertas agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan oleh orang lain setelah terbuka sempurna dan aku merasa tak ada yang memperhatikanku ku baca isi kertas itu dengan seksama

" _**dia telah mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya tapi tak tau kejadian yang kamu alami "**_

Aku langsungmengetahui maksud Eliza. Ku lihat dia sedang menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang lalu aku melihat Master yang memandangku lembut seakan-akan dia berkata _everything-is-gonna-be daijoubu._

" baiklah.. " kata ku pasrah

" nahh.. mulai sekarang kamu akan tinggal bersamanya.. berprilakulah yang baik dan jangan menyusahkannya, mengerti? " kata Master yang membuatku seakan-akan seorang anak balita

" iyaa.. aku mengerti " kata ku malas

Master berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengambil sebuah koper besar dan menyerahkan sebuah boneka kelinci hitam yang cukup besar kepada ku.

" ini adalah hadiah untuk mu dan bawalah boneka ini kemanapun kamu pergi " kata master lalu berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi tubuku yang kecil

" tenanglah.. aku tidak mau membiarkanmu begitu saja.. " bisik master dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti

" ayo gadis manis.. sudah saatnya kita pergi.. " kata pemuda itu

" sampai jumpa semuanya " aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah pintu dan Eliza memberikan smartphoneku aku menatapnya lalu dia berkata

" semua infromasi yang kamu butuhkan ada di smartphone mu dan jika kamu butuh sesuatu hubungi saja aku " aku membalasnya dengan anggukan

Aku berjalan keluar base di samping pria yang tak ketahui namanya. Dia menuntutunku menaiki mobilnya lalu ia beralih ke belakang kemudi. Kulihat dia sedang fokus ke jalanan dan sesekali menatapku lalu tersenyum.

" siapa nama mu? " tanya pemuda itu. Ku buka data palsu tentang diriku di smartphone ku dan membacanya dengan cepat.

" Kirana.. nama kakak siapa? " kataku dengan nada sengaja ku buat terdengar lugu dan polos

" aku Honda Kiku.. salam kenal yaa.. " katanya yang di akhiri oleh senyumannya

" kak kiku kita mau kemana? " tanya ku

" ke apartemen kita " ucapnya singkat

Aku menatap jalanan sambil memeluk erat boneka kelinci hitam pemberian master lalu ku pejamkan mataku menghayati lagu klasik yang di putar dan tanpa sadar kesadaranku perlahan telah hanyut ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

(**TO BE CONTINUED)**

Terima Kasih! Arigatou! *tebar bunga*

udah mau baca karya neko yang pertama..

maafin neko.. T_T neko masih pemula..

Neko akan lebih berterima kasih kalau ada yang bersedia me-Review karya neko yang gaje ini..

Neko menerima flamme tapi jangan terlalu menyakitkan yaaa.. setidaknya yang membangun gitu.. hehehe

Dan jangan jadi Silent reader yaaa..

Di tunggu Review dan saranyaaa..

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA RAMEN~ HOHOHO


End file.
